La calma entre los problemas
by Natsichan
Summary: Ella es calma y a él no le gustan los problemas. [Colección de drabbles y viñetas sobre Shikamaru y Hinata a lo largo del tiempo]
1. I

**Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Para GreenIllusions** , que este nuevo año te traiga lo mejor.

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **I**

Él estaba acostumbrado al mal humor de las mujeres. Su madre, su amiga y la mayoría de las niñas en Konoha eran iguales. Siempre gritando, eran un fastidio. Y él no podía hacer nada contra ello más que suspirar y quejarse. Pero, entonces, su mirada recaía en ella.

Ella no era igual a las demás. Hinata Hyūga era especial. Era suave, dulce y gentil. Tímida, no sobresalía ni creaba escándalos, no llamaba la atención y casi nadie reparaba en ella. Por eso Shikamaru la observaba, porque ella era calma en medio de un aula problemática.

 _Que niña más extraña_ , solía pensar él antes de caerse dormido sobre sus cuadernos de la academia viéndola sonrojarse en silencio o haciéndose pequeña en su asiento, a medida que sus ojos se cerraban. _Ella no es un problema_.


	2. II

**La calma entre los problemas**

 **II**

No era la primera vez que Shikamaru veía a Hinata entrenar. Siempre llegaba hasta ella por casualidad, y siempre decidía quedarse. Le daba curiosidad. Sabía que el entrenamiento del clan Hyūga era mucho más estricto que cualquier otro y le sorprendía que incluso después de terminarlo, Hinata continuara entrenando por su cuenta. No desperdiciaba día. Aunque el calor fuera insoportable, aunque lloviera o nevara, Hinata entrenaba. A Shikamaru le daba flojera solo pensarlo, pero ella no descansaba.

Él notaba cómo los ojos de Hinata se clavaban en un niño de su clase, cómo se inspiraba con su optimismo y determinación, sabía que _esa_ era la razón de que nunca se rindiera. Porque el niño hacía lo mismo, todos los días. Pero no lo entendía. Shikamaru prefería recostarse a ver las nubes pasar, estar en compañía de sus amigos, estar tranquilo. Todo lo demás era problemático.

Y a pesar de ello, fueron varios los días en que Shikamaru se encontró a sí mismo observando a Hinata entrenar. Solo eso, escondido en la copa de un árbol, en silencio. Tal vez buscaba poder entenderla. Pero por más que intentara, no lo conseguía. Ella era diferente a todo lo que él conocía.

Ese día, el equipo ocho entrenaba cerca del río. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde sus días en la academia, y con tantas misiones Shikamaru no había vuelto a cruzar camino con ella. Pero él sabía que nada había cambiado en la determinación de Hinata Hyūga. Lo confirmó al verla.

— _Oi_. Ya llegaron las visitas —decía Kiba Inuzuka, arrugando la nariz.

Por lo visto el equipo de Kurenai-sensei se había percatado de su presencia antes de que llegaran, no por nada eran un gran equipo de seguimiento. Los tres niños y el cachorro frenaron su práctica para inclinarse ligeramente como saludo. Ino alzó un brazo y agitó su mano, acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa. Chōji, a su lado, abría ruidosamente un paquete de papas saborizadas mientras les saludaba alegre. Shikamaru movió la cabeza, apenas un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tiempo sin verte, Asuma.

Los ojos rojos de Kurenai brillaron un momento. Ino ya comenzaba su acto de celestina. _Qué problemático_. Los maestros del equipo ocho y el equipo diez habían sido compañeros desde sus años de academia, todo Konoha sabía de su estrecha relación. Por eso Ino no se cansaba de abochornar la situación.

—Gai me envió a buscarte, por encargo del Hokage.

Kurenai sonrió. Buscó a sus alumnos con la mirada y les dijo que regresaría pronto. Asuma también sonrió, pidiéndoles a Ino, Chōji y Shikamaru que entrenaran si así lo deseaban. No faltó comentario de Ino para adornar la escena.

—No sería malo que le dijeran al mundo que tendrán una cita —rezongaba la niña, mientras veía a los maestros alejarse—. No entiendo por qué lo siguen negando.

Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol con la gracia y delicadeza de una niña. Chōji la acompañó, comiendo ruidosamente sus papas.

—Fueron llamados por el Sandaime Hokage, Ino-chan, debe tratarse de algo importante.

—El amor es lo más importante en el mundo, Chōji —dijo, como si fuera algo muy obvio. Al escucharla decirlo, Kiba Inuzuka lanzó una carcajada al aire, haciendo que Ino inflara enfadada las mejillas. Shikamaru rodó los ojos—. Está claro que ninguno de ustedes, _hombres_ , va a entenderlo. Pero nosotras, las mujeres, lo sabemos muy bien, ¿verdad, Hinata-chan?

Hinata se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y su piel se tornó roja. Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño.

—Yo… y-yo…

Intentaba decir algo, agitaba sus manos como queriendo excusarse. No pudo articular ni una sola oración. _Al parecer no tiene carácter_ , pensó Shikamaru. Kiba volvió a reírse, esta vez de manera más burlona.

—¿Lo ves? Hinata no es igual a ti ni a ninguna otra —La susodicha pareció desesperarse un poco más, volviéndose roja hasta el cuello y agitando también la cabeza hacia los lados—. Vamos, vamos. Entrenemos otro poco.

Kiba la sujetó del brazo y la llevó a orillas del río. Akamaru correteó tras ellos, ladrando una y otra vez. Ino permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos y apretó las manos contra sus rodillas. Shikamaru, que no quería problemas, fue a pararse junto a Shino Aburame que, en silencio, observaba a sus amigos entrenar, mientras Chōji acababa las papas del paquete.

Shikamaru no sabía cuánto tiempo exacto había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Hinata. Y estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto eso en ella, que incluso en su esmero por fortalecerse se estuviera divirtiendo. Atacaba a Kiba con agilidad en sus movimientos y de tanto en tanto algún comentario del muchacho la hacía reír. Desde su lugar, Shino reía con ellos y cuando consideró que era el tiempo correcto, envió un enjambre de _bichos Aburame_ hasta ellos para unirse al entrenamiento. Peleaban bien, pero en esos momentos no se lo estaban tomando muy en serio y terminaron cayendo sentados en el agua.

 _Kiba y Shino también lo saben_ , pensó Shikamaru al verlos reírse, _Hinata no es igual_.

—Ino-chan. Deberías respirar —aconsejó Chōji.

Shikamaru se giró a verla. Aún sentada en las raíces del árbol, con las piernas cruzadas, tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas y el rostro inflado de furia.

— _Él_ … ¡se burló de mí!

Ambos entendían lo que pasaría, Ino explotaría. Se miraron con expresiones asustadas, pero ya era tarde para intentar sacarla de allí. Ya tenía los brazos en la cadera y miraba rabiosa al niño Inuzuka.

—Mejor deberíamos irnos a entrenar —decía Shikamaru, posicionándose delante de Ino.

—O podríamos ir a comer algo —sugirió Chōji.

—¡No dejaré que nadie me trate así! Y ustedes tampoco deberían haberlo permitido. ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Se supone que somos parte del mismo equipo, ¿saben? Amigos desde siempre y para siempre. Ya verán. Una vez que acabe con él, voy a… —Las manos de Ino se congelaron un momento y regresaron a pegarse a cada lado de su cuerpo, inmóvil—. ¡Shikamaru! ¡Esto no es justo!

El niño Nara le sonrió de lado a su amiga.

—No me dejaste otra opción —Dijo ocupando su mente en el control de chakra de su sombra—. No vale la pena discutir por una tontería —Ino quiso replicar—. No fastidies, problemática.

Shikamaru se giró para saludar al equipo de Kurenai, los tres ninjas estrujaban sus abrigos para que el agua del río secara más rápido mientras el pequeño cachorro se sacudía sin control, haciéndolos reír. Estiró un brazo, Ino lo imitó —de mala gana— al estar bajo su jutsu de posesión de sombra, pero ellos no los vieron.

Chōji abrió otro paquete de papas y se puso de pie.

—Bien —dijo, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Esto es todo, ya debemos irnos.

Kiba y Akamaru asintieron con energía.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —Saludó el primero—. Ya luego me dices cómo te fue con lo más importante del mundo, Ino.

Kiba reía, Ino enfurecía. Parecía que eso ya se volvía costumbre. Shikamaru comenzó a caminar, obligando a Ino a seguirlo.

Shino apenas alzó su mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos como despedida. Detrás de él se escondía Hinata. Shikamaru pudo ver su piel enrojecida y se preguntó qué le daba tanta vergüenza siendo que con Kiba y Shino no parecía comportarse así. Pero nunca obtuvo la respuesta, decidió convencerse de que había sido consecuencia de su falta de carácter. Y con eso en mente, se marchó.


	3. III

¡Gracias por su apoyo a la historia!

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **III**

Shikamaru había sido el único en Konoha que logró pasar los exámenes Chūnin, y eso no le traía más que problemas. Las misiones se volvían cada vez más pesadas y él traía consigo el peso de un enorme error que _casi_ cobra la vida de sus amigos. Por si fuera poco, debía trabajar hasta muy tarde, solía dormir poco y no le quedaba tiempo de ocio. Además, estaba Temari, una kunoichi de Suna, que no hacía más que buscar ponerlo de mal humor y que, _para colmo_ , lo volvía loco.

Esa noche, Shikamaru se desveló en la biblioteca, por encargo de Godaime Hokage. Pero no había podido resolver el problema. Y ya siendo muy tarde decidió regresar a su casa, lo continuaría cuando despertara.

Entre sus pergaminos encontró la escueta carta de Temari, dando aviso de que pronto estaría en Konoha, con un suspiro la guardó en el bolsillo. Shikamaru contaba con que le quedaran dos días antes de su llegada, para poder acomodar todo lo que aún tenía que hacer y poder recibirla como ella exigiría. Debía ahorrarse la mayor cantidad de problemas que pudiera.

La aldea estaba en absoluto silencio y solo para no disturbar la paz, Shikamaru se esforzó en no arrastrar los pies. Sin embargo, no dio muchos pasos. Fue un segundo, pero lo sintió. No era un ninja de la _división de intercepción_ , no era un miembro del _ANBU_. Solo una presencia que se esfumó tan rápida como había llegado. Como si se hubiera percatado de él y por ello se escondiera.

Shikamaru agudizó sus sentidos, y extrajo un kunai de su chaqueta. Si no podía ver a su atacante, no podría realizar su jutsu de posesión de sombra. Con movimientos ligeros y silenciosos se ocultó en la sombra de una casa, pegando la espalda a la pared, vigilando el cruce de ambas calles. Esperó, hasta estar seguro, y guiado por su instinto se lanzó hacia el punto donde había sentido aquella presencia.

Dos kunai chocaron y el byakugan de Hinata Hyūga lo miró despiadadamente. Shikamaru tardó unos segundos en reconocerla, nunca antes había visto esos ojos de tan cerca. Bajo su arma al tiempo en que ella ocultaba su byakugan.

—Shikamaru-kun —lo nombraba con voz suave, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Lo lamento, no pude reconocer tu chakra.

—La oculté.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon, pero Shikamaru pensó que no era un sonrojo como siempre le sucedía. Algo en la mirada de la Hyūga le dio la sensación de que nunca podría comprenderla.

—Lo lamento —repitió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, haciendo de nuevo la reverencia, más pronunciada esta vez—. _Debería_ haberlo conseguido.

Shikamaru dejó entrar el silencio. No sabía cómo darle a entender a aquella chica que él no necesitaba sus disculpas. Después de todo, él tampoco la había reconocido, estaban en la misma situación.

Aun así ella se inclinaba, avergonzada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Shikamaru suspiró. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sus ojos se perdieron en una pequeña gota que se deslizaba lentamente de entre los cabellos de Hinata hacia su sien. Se preguntó de dónde había salido, siendo que Hinata no se veía empapada. Y, sin darse cuenta, su brazo ya estaba extendido. Sus dedos, suspendidos en el aire, tan solo a unos centímetros de ella, temblaron en cuanto su cerebro advirtió lo que hacía.

Hinata alzó la vista para verlo apartar torpemente su mano. Enrojeció. La gota seguía ahí. Shikamaru se frotó la sien.

—Es… tienes…

No pudo decirlo, le señaló la gota con el dedo. Ella se frotó el rostro hasta encontrarla y habló nerviosamente al entender.

—Discúlpame. En-entrenaba, yo… estaba entrenando, lo siento. No lo noté. Los exámenes de selección Chūnin se acercan… y yo…

Shikamaru alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Hinata había cambiado en los últimos años, había dejado crecer su pelo y había ganado estatura, sin mencionar otros aspectos físicos que eran diferentes a lo que Shikamaru recordaba. Pero seguía siendo la misma determinada chica de siempre.

—Sigue esforzándote, Hinata.

Le sonó extraño su propio tono de voz. Había querido decirlo para alentarla, pero de alguna forma terminó sonando como una petición. Pestañeó un par de veces ante el desconcierto y decidió que sería mejor marcharse. Ella tenía razón, los exámenes llegarían pronto. En pocos días Godaime Hokage y Kazekage se reunirían, y Shikamaru tenía mucho que preparar.

Caminó hasta quedar junto a ella. Ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas. Shikamaru debatió en su interior qué debía decir.

—Sí —respondió ella con su tono dulce. Asintió una vez, con las mejillas rosadas. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose de él—. Muchas gracias, Shikamaru-kun.

Shikamaru no giró, tampoco dijo algo. Se concentró en las pisadas de Hinata que, cada vez más suaves, se perdían a lo lejos. Un pequeño ruido resonó dentro de él, pero decidió ignorarlo al no comprender de dónde provenía. Siguió su camino, manos en los bolsillos, no tenía tiempo para distraerse.


	4. IV

Lamento no actualizar tan seguido, estoy preparándome para hacer un viaje por mis vacaciones. Intentaré subir un capítulo más antes de irme.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo sobre este fandom. Tal vez lo intente (en cuanto termine esta historia) con alguna otra pareja... ¿alguna sugerencia?

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **IV**

Shikamaru encendió el cigarrillo, como era su costumbre tan solo lo dejaba consumirse y durante ese tiempo no dejaba de hablarle. De alguna forma, sabía que sus palabras llegarían hasta Asuma. Le contó sobre Kurenai y el embarazo. Sobre Ino y Chōji, sobre Naruto y Konohamaru. Su trabajo, sus padres, Temari.

Cuando ya no tuvo más que decir, permaneció en silencio. El olor al cigarrillo había dejado de molestarle hacía mucho tiempo. Se puso de pie y se despidió con la misma frase de siempre, reafirmando su palabra.

—Voy a cuidarla, Asuma. Lo prometo.

Las flores blancas que descansaban, frescas, en un jarrón le hicieron sonreír. Pensó en Kurenai y decidió visitarla. El equipo ocho y el equipo diez solían alternarnarse para nunca dejarla sola. En aquella oportunidad no era su turno, pero aun así sus pies lo guiaron hasta la casa de la mujer.

Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Le preocupó porque Kurenai nunca fue una persona distraída. Y con cuidado la empujó para poder ver el interior, estando alerta. Lo primero que vio fueron dos inmensos ramos de flores, de todos los colores.

—Konohamaru, si ese florero se rompe, serás tú el que lo limpie, ¿me has escuchado?

La voz de Ino sonaba irritada. En seguida, la voz de Konohamaru respondió. Pero Shikamaru solo lograba ver flores y piernas que cruzaban la sala de un lado a otro. La risa simpática de Kurenai llegó a sus oídos. La vio, sentada en un sillón, cubriéndose los labios queriendo ocultar su risilla. Abrió un poco más la puerta, haciéndola chirriar, para que lo notaran. Konohamaru dio un grito de alegría al oírlo, desde detrás de unas flores.

—¡Hinata-nee-chan, sálvame! ¡Ino está loca!

—¡Oye! ¿Dónde están mis honoríficos?

Shikamaru no pudo decir nada. Kurenai ya lo había visto y ahora sonreía aún más.

—Shikamaru-kun, eres bienvenido, pasa. Lamento el desorden.

Tanto Ino como Konohamaru lograron dejar las flores en sus correspondientes lugares, y se giraron al mismo tiempo, completamente sorprendidos.

—¿Shikamaru? —Se sorprendió la joven—. No pensé que te vería hoy. Dijiste que irías a Suna.

El muchacho se adelantó para tomar la mano de Kurenai, que ella había extendido para él. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, y le sonrió a su vientre.

—Será mañana a primera hora. Vine a despedirme —aclaró. Después miró las flores—. ¿Y _eso_?

Ino sonrió ampliamente. Konohamaru, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos con una mueca molesta.

—Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Estaré de misión la semana entrante por lo que no podré estar presente el día del cumpleaños de Kurenai-sensei. De modo que tomé la decisión de…

—Convertir su casa en una selva —le interrumpió Konohamaru manteniendo la misma expresión de antes, señalando con el pulgar, por sobre su hombro, los grandes ramos de flores coloridas.

Ino actuó por instinto, le golpeó secamente la coronilla con la palma de su mano. Konohamaru no llegó a cubrirse y la fulminó con la mirada, pero al girarse sus ojos de inmediato brillaron.

—¡Hinata-nee-chan, sálvame! ¡Ino está loca! —Repitió —. ¡Mira lo que hizo con la casa de mi tía!

Shikamaru se giró al instante. Hinata Hyūga cargaba dos pesadas bolsas de mercado. Ella rio en respuesta. Rápidamente, Konohamaru se acercó a ayudarla con las bolsas y mientras ordenaban la mercadería le explicó lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Que Ino había llegado, que lo había utilizado de esclavo, que lo regañaba siempre y que él había confundido a Shikamaru con ella porque nadie esperaba su visita. Konohamaru se movía con confianza, como si esa fuera también su casa, lo cual a Shikamaru le causó gracia. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Hinata también parecía estar cómoda allí, sabía el lugar de cada cosa y no le apenaba abrir cajones y alacenas para guardarlas. Supuso que la joven pasaba allí mucho tiempo, aunque nunca coincidiera con él.

Kurenai les agradecía a todos el gran gesto, insistiendo, como siempre, en que no debían tomarse tantas molestias. Emocionada, miraba las flores y sonreía a los presentes, las lágrimas asomaban entre sus pestañas. Shikamaru no quería entrar en pánico pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Conforme avanzaba el embarazo las mujeres lloraban más de la cuenta, era problemático y Shikamaru no tenía idea de cómo responder a tantas emociones.

Ino se acercó entonces, la abrazó con fuerza, ambas sonreían y hablaban rápido. El bebé pateó en el vientre de Kurenai y las dos soltaron más lágrimas. El propio Shikamaru se encontró a sí mismo con ojos vidriosos, sacudió la cabeza y oyó a Konohamaru celebrar porque Hinata haría la cena.

Shikamaru alzó las cejas y vio a Hinata inclinarse en dirección a su maestra, pidiendo permiso para poder cocinar. Kurenai quiso decir que ella lo haría, pero Ino no se lo permitió. Y una vez que la Hyūga comenzó su labor, Konohamaru tomó de la mesa una flor blanca como las que Shikamaru había visto en la tumba de Asuma.

El niño colocaba la flor en medio de todas las que Ino había traído, haciéndola resaltar por su color, tan diferente al resto. Cuando terminó, se percató de que Shikamaru lo miraba. Le sonrió.

—Hinata-nee trajo esta flor —le dijo. Shikamaru miró a Hinata, les daba la espalda y no parecía haber notado que hablaban sobre ella—. Es bonita, ¿no crees?

Shikamaru parpadeó. Konohamaru señalaba la flor.

—Estaban en el cementerio.

La sonrisa del pequeño Sarutobi se acentuó.

—Sí. Ino dice que esta flor significa que las personas que se fueron siempre estarán en nuestro corazón. Hinata-nee, Hanabi-chan y yo las llevamos todos los meses. El clan Hyūga tiene una gran tradición para honrar a las almas de los fallecidos —cerró los ojos un momento, sin dejar de sonreír—. El clan Sarutobi también la tendrá.

Shikamaru miró la flor y luego a Hinata. Aquella plácida mirada de la chica le detuvo la mente, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver a una Hinata tan relajada y se descubrió a sí mismo sonriéndole cuando ella ni siquiera estaba mirándolo.


	5. V

Lamento la tardanza. Culpo a todos mis HCs personales por este fic.

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **V**

El mundo se preparaba para la guerra, Shikamaru pensaba en grises y negros. Irónicamente, ese día, el sol brillaba como nunca.

 _Todo es más fácil para las nubes,_ se dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y ajustó su coleta.

Shikamaru se había permitido un tiempo de descanso, que hacía días no tomaba, de lo contrario la guerra lo habría matado antes de haber iniciado. Pero ya era hora de volver a las estrategias. De seguro Godaime Hokage tenía varias tareas acumuladas para él.

Con un suspiro y manos detrás de la cabeza, emprendió camino. La aldea de a poco crecía, cada día más personas tenían sus hogares de regreso, e incluso algunos pudieron hacer grandes remodelaciones en su beneficio. Después de tanta destrucción, Konoha volvía a tener esperanza. Incluso en tiempos de guerra.

El sonido de las piezas de _shogi_ le llamó la atención. Shikamaru frenó su andar.

—Hace poco tuve un encuentro con Temari-san. Pude haber ganado.

La voz de Konohamaru llegó hasta él. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, recordando aquel día y la enseñanza que, orgullosamente, pudo dejarle al sobrino de su maestro.

—Ese día, Shikamaru-nii-chan me dijo algo que ahora puedo entender. Y este juego me lo recuerda. El verdadero rey que debemos proteger.

—Shikamaru-kun es muy inteligente.

La voz suave de Hinata lo instó a voltearse. La vio mover una pieza del juego.

—¿Tú sabes cuál es el verdadero rey, Hinata-nee-chan?

Hinata asintió despacio.

—Asuma-san solía dejar partidas inconclusas en casa de Kurenai-sensei —sonrió despacio. Las cejas de Shikamaru se arquearon con sorpresa y sus pies lo llevaron hasta ellos sin que lo notara su cerebro—. Algunas veces jugué con él para terminarlas. Ellos me entregaron ese saber.

—¿¡De verdad, mi tío Asuma!?

—Con él fue que yo lo aprendí.

La voz de Shikamaru pareció alterar a los dos presentes. Él les sonrió de lado. Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon. Konohamaru lucía una expresión fascinada.

—Konohamaru-chan —sonaron dos voces a coro. Shikamaru los reconoció de inmediato.

—Tenemos un gran candidato para el próximo reportaje —decía la gennin de cabellos anaranjados, con mirada brillante.

Hinata sonrió. Konohamaru la miró dudando.

—No te preocupes, yo lo guardaré.

Hinata señaló el juego.

—Gracias, Hinata-nee —sonrió ampliamente—. Otro día lo terminaremos —se puso de pie, pero al instante recordó algo—. Shikamaru-nii, gracias por enseñarme algo que mi tío creía fielmente.

La sonrisa honesta de Konohamaru movió algo en su interior. Viéndolo correr con sus amigos, pensó en Asuma. Su pecho se hinchó complacido consigo mismo, pensó en el futuro de Konoha, en las próximas generaciones, en el bebé que pronto nacería.

Hinata levantó una pieza del tablero, el sonido lo trajo de vuelta. Sin pensarlo la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

—Jugaré.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa. Shikamaru la soltó y ella posicionó la pieza donde estaba antes, con las mejillas rosas y la mirada en el tablero. Él se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Konohamaru y le sonrió, sin darse cuenta del motivo.

Pronto se olvidó de lo que lo rodeaba y se concentró en las jugadas. Aquel juego venía perfecto para el armado de estrategias, le daba tiempo para meditar cada movimiento, era una buena forma de simular y preparar una guerra.

Pero al tomar una partida ya iniciada, la situación era problemática. Konohamaru no había pensado demasiado a la hora de mover sus piezas. Y por el contrario, la Hyūga había definido con astucia distintas tácticas de guerra, había creado una barrera entre su enemigo y el rey bastante problemática de romper.

Ella no decía ni una palabra, pero eso a Shikamaru no le molestaba. Sabía convivir con el silencio. Aunque le resultaba un poco extraña la manera que ella tenía de cambiar, como si pudiera moldearse, conforme a la situación.

En el último tiempo había conocido facetas de Hinata Hyūga que nunca creyó posibles. Después de su pelea con _Pain_ , Shikamaru se prometió que jamás volvería a verla como alguien débil. Y viéndola mover sus piezas con seguridad en el tablero le hizo reafirmar su palabra. Hinata, detrás de su dulzura y timidez, era poderosa.

Con un ágil y estratégico movimiento de la joven, Shikamaru se vio entre la espada y la pared completamente desconcertado.

—¿Cómo…? —Miró las piezas, miró a Hinata—. ¿ _Cómo_? —Frunció el ceño. Tranquilizó su mente y trazó distintas líneas, no había muchas opciones para rescatar a su rey—. ¿Ese movimiento te lo enseñó Asuma?

Su pensamiento se escapó entre sus labios en un descuido. Cuando lo notó ya era tarde, ya lo había dicho. Pero no podía evitar sorprenderse, Asuma y su padre eran los únicos que habían logrado ponerlo en aprietos en un juego de _shogi_.

—Mi padre —dijo ella—. Todo miembro del clan Hyūga conoce este juego y sus estrategias, como a su propio byakugan —Shikamaru pestañeó un par de veces, no esperaba tanta seriedad. Ella sonrió ligeramente tras una pausa—. Aunque yo no estoy a la misma altura que la mayoría del clan. No suelo jugarlo seguido, para mí… este juego…

Se detuvo sin completar la frase. Lo miró fijo unos momentos. Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Dejó sus palabras en el aire. Shikamaru frunció sutilmente los labios. Sin saberlo, la había comprendido.

—Es una guerra. Y las guerras no son un juego.

Hinata lo observó en silencio, asintió con pesar. Shikamaru alzó la vista al cielo, envidió una nube blanca que flotaba en paz por sobre todos los problemas.

—Las guerras apestan —sentenció.


	6. VI

Podría estar un año explicando mis razones para esta tardanza. No los aburriré con esas cosas. Solo pido mil disculpas. A veces uno no puede controlar lo que sucede en su entorno.

No dejaré el fic. Tranquilos con eso. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Denme unos días.

De verdad, ¡quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo y comentarios! Es increíble cómo, aunque ya pasó más de un año de la actualización anterior, las visitas siguen subiendo. Sin todos ustedes, me hubiera costado el triple retomar la historia.

 _Green_ , linda, espero estés bien y el peso de lo que enfrentas sea menor cada día. ¡Abrazos, buenos deseos, fuerza y mucha suerte!

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **VI**

Shikamaru respiró hondo, el olor a incienso lo envolvió. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando exhaló. Todavía dolía. A su lado, los puños de su madre temblaban por la excesiva fuerza del apriete. Buscaba recuperarse, recobrar energías y sanar su corazón si es que acaso existía una cura para el desconsuelo de la pérdida y la fría aflicción de la ausencia.

Apartó la mirada porque la impotencia podía contra él. Se cumplía ya un mes y, aunque la guerra les había traído paz, las grandes bajas aún se sentían.

Ino, a tan solo unos pasos de él, miraba fijo el cielo. Las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por su rostro y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Shikamaru resistió la tentación de acercarse a ella y permitirle llorar en su hombro. Si lo hiciera, tal vez, tendría un pretexto para también liberar su pesar. Pero no podía darse el lujo de expresarlo abiertamente. Ni él, ni ella. Se convertirían en la cabeza de sus respectivos clanes, debían demostrar fortaleza ante el dolor.

El memorial había terminado, pero los lamentos permanecían. Shikamaru tragó su tristeza. Yoshino Nara se inclinó, dejó un beso en su mano y acarició con ella el nombre de su esposo grabado en la piedra, enjuagó su llanto y al ponerse de pie la mirada se le tornó firme y decidida. Apretó un poco el brazo de su hijo antes de marcharse, con los ojos rojos y la frente en alto.

Shikamaru se arrodilló para dedicar una oración al alma de su padre, juntando las manos. Al terminar, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Comenzó hablando sobre su madre, de lo fuerte que era y el apoyo que ambos se daban, cada uno a su manera. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, concluyó asegurándole que tenía razón, que las mujeres eran problemáticas.

Con un suspiro largo se levantó, irguiendo la cabeza. Extrajo de su bolsillo el encendedor de su maestro, casi por costumbre lo abrió y lo cerró. Se despidió de su padre con palabras escuetas y avanzó hacia la parcela de Asuma Sarutobi. Lo sorprendió encontrarse a uno de sus compañeros en el camino.

Kiba Inuzuka se había quitado del rostro las marcas rojas que representaban a su clan, vestía de negro y caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Al verlo le sonrió leve, colocó una mano en su hombro al pasar, en señal de apoyo. Shikamaru pudo ver impotencia en sus ojos, pero Kiba se marchó, apretando la mandíbula, sin decir nada.

No tardó mucho en notarla, arrodillada en silencio delante de la lápida de su primo, con las manos reposando ligeramente temblorosas sobre su regazo y la delicada huella de sus lágrimas marcándole las mejillas. Estaba seguro de que Kiba la había acompañado y viendo que la muchacha necesitaba un momento a solas había decidido irse. Shikamaru lo sabía. Y aun así se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado lentamente. Ninguno dijo nada.

La respiración de Hinata era tan suave que casi no se oía. Shikamaru pensó en Neji y rezó por él. El humo del incienso se perdía ante ellos, a medida que se consumía la varilla, creando espirales en el aire. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándola tan fijo hasta que ella se giró hacia él.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata Hyūga brillaban conteniendo su tristeza con toda la fuerza que tenían, pero las lágrimas brotaban constantes, sutiles, serenas. Le recorrió la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, su piel era cálida a pesar de la humedad del llanto. Cuando advirtió lo que hacía sintió su mano temblar, la dejó caer despacio e intentó recobrar el sentido. Hinata cerró los ojos.

Un susurró quebrado llegó hasta él.

—Gracias, Shikamaru-kun.

Se le tensaron los músculos al instante y fue ruidoso al pasar saliva. _Qué demonios había sido eso_.


	7. VII

¡Gracias por sus saludos y comentarios!

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **VII**

Los días de calor, cuando las nubes eran más esponjosas y el cielo más azul, Shikamaru dejaba todas sus responsabilidades de lado, solo por un momento, y se recostaba a mirar las nubes pasar. Aquello siempre lo relajaba, le mostraba lo libre y sencilla que la vida podía ser. Desde pequeño lo disfrutaba y eso no cambiaría por más de que los años pasaran. Algunas veces dormía, otras veces descubría formas en las nubes, le gustaba armar planes y estrategias, y al mismo tiempo le parecía una excelente manera de distender la mente.

Ya hacía varios meses que Hinata Hyūga subía a la azotea con él. Se recostaban a mirar las nubes, a veces él se quedaba dormido, otras veces ella tarareaba una canción. A Shikamaru le gustaba compartir su tiempo con Hinata. Ella le daba una tranquilidad extraña, desde adentro, se sentía cómodo y podían hablar horas.

De a poco había podido conocerla, lo que antes era un completo enigma ahora cobraba sentido. Shikamaru no podía perdonarse haber pensado que Hinata no tenía carácter, sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido en su niñez admiraba el valor que tenía la joven y su gran determinación. Hinata era muy fuerte. Había soportado golpes y desprecio, el peso de ser heredera y la desaprobación de su padre. Le asombraba cómo ella no se había dado por vencida, seguía en pie, luchando. Hinata era poderosa y era amable. Shikamaru recordaba la pelea con _Pain_ , la potencia de los ataques, la confesión que entregó, y el dolor en el corazón de Hinata cuando de ella no tuvo respuesta.

Shikamaru siempre había querido preguntárselo, si aún le dolía ver a esa persona de la mano de otra, pero nunca encontró las palabras correctas incluso cuando la conversación se inclinaba en aquella dirección. Hinata no era como las demás mujeres, a Hinata él podía entenderla. O tal vez era que ella podía entenderlo todo, y así podía convertir toda situación en algo simple. Muchas veces ella le daba su consejo, siempre le prestaba su oído. Shikamaru solía quejarse de Ino, de Temari, de su trabajo. Hinata le sonreía y conseguía que viera las cosas de otra manera.

Pero aquel día todo se volvió confuso en su interior. El sol resplandecía entre las nubes que viajaban libres. Ambos sonreían, recostados en el segmento elevado del suelo de la azotea. Shikamaru entrecerraba los ojos de tanto en tanto, disfrutando la leve brisa. Hinata no hablaba mucho, se expresaba en frases cortas y concisas, algunas sonaban a metáforas, otras eran poesía. Shikamaru se acostumbró a ello con facilidad, le gustaba escucharla.

Entonces ocurrió. Con un suspiro agotado, el joven, que había permanecido con las manos bajo la cabeza —como almohada—, estiró su brazo derecho, dejando su peso caer. Lo que sus dedos encontraron fue la suavidad y el calor de una pequeña y delicada mano. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de repente y olvidó respirar, congelado en el tiempo con su mano entrelazada a la de Hinata. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo qué hacer. Sus manos se habían rozado en otras ocasiones, en accidentes de un segundo como máximo, y los dos habían decidido en silencio olvidarlo. Pero esa vez, no podía disimularse.

De a poco el aire se abrió camino dentro de Shikamaru, pero su brazo había perdido inexplicablemente su fuerza y no podía moverlo. Le sorprendió lo fácil que sus manos encajaron, como si armaran un rompecabezas y ambas fueran las piezas correctas. De pronto, sutil y ligera, la mano de Hinata se movió, lo suficiente para hacerle recordar que aquello no estaba bien.

Reunió fuerzas y se desprendió de ella, colocando su brazo sobre el abdomen, con la vista siempre fija en lo alto del cielo. La mano le ardía.

—Lo lamento, Hinata —dijo tras una pausa—. No fue mi intención.

La vio por el rabillo del ojo, tenía la cara roja. Cerró los ojos ante sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes.

Ver aquella reacción hizo que algo dentro de él saltara. Y aunque aún no descubriera qué había sido exactamente, la sensación de su mano no se borraba.


	8. VIII

Sí. Esto está llevando su tiempo, ¿no?

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me alegra sentir el apoyo a la historia.

* * *

 **La calma entre los problemas**

 **VIII**

Solo se oía el suave clic del encendedor, al abrirse y al cerrarse. El cielo estaba cubierto por un espeso mar de nubes grises y, aunque lucharan por brillar, los rayos del sol no podían traspasarlo. Suspiró pesado. Tal vez estaba esperando en vano. Solían verse cuando el día era radiante y cálido, aquel día no lo era. Shikamaru se recostó un momento, _¿por qué le habían dado libre una mañana tan desagradable?_ La humedad hacía fastidioso el ambiente y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Los minutos pasaron, él seguía abriendo y cerrando aquel encendedor.

 _No vendrá_ se dijo. Y como si las palabras fueran un resorte, se incorporó de un salto y se dispuso a marcharse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios la estaba esperando. Bajó la escalera a paso rápido, escaparía del ruido de la aldea, llegaría a su casa y tomaría una larga siesta hasta que el trabajo le demandara regresar. Pero ese plan se desvaneció en el aire al segundo en que la encontró, a los pies de la escalera, con una niña en brazos.

—¡Hola, Shika-nii! ¡Vinimos a buscarte! —Las pequeñas manos de Mirai Sarutobi se sacudieron, acompañando el alegre saludo. Hinata Hyūga sonrió hacia él. Shikamaru no pudo evitar contagiarse, y también sonrió—. ¡Queremos ramen!

—Ah, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la niña aferrándose al cuello de Hinata, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

La suave risa que se escapó de los labios de Hinata Hyūga retumbó en los oídos del joven Nara, cuando este pasó por su lado. Mirai cantaba vivamente mientras caminaban " _Ichiraku, Ichiraku, Ichiraku_ ". Las calles eran ruidosas, pero a Shikamaru no le molestó. Mirai les arrancaba sonrisas puras y su mirada se cruzaba con la de Hinata, de tanto en tanto, como si pudieran mantener una conversación telepática a través de ellas. A Shikamaru le parecía que Hinata podía absorberlo todo con los ojos. Le gustaba que, con él, pudiera soltarlo. Le gustaban sus silencios que hablaban. Sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo, en su interior, una conversación muda no bastaba.

—¿Cómo estaba Kurenai?

Hinata dejó una pausa en el aire, pensativa.

—Muy bien. Tranquila. Sonríe más. Dejó saludos para ti —Shikamaru asintió, la respuesta le alivió, pensó en su maestro—. Está feliz, porque Shino-kun le pidió asesoramiento.

El muchacho la miró con una ceja levantada. Hinata achicó los ojos cuando le sonrió al viento.

—¡Tal vez Shino-nii sea mi maestro en la escuela! —Dijo Mirai, animada—. Quiero que sea pronto. Pero todavía tengo que crecer y… ¡Miren, es Naru-nii! ¡Naru-nii!

La niña se soltó de los brazos de Hinata y corrió hacia el muchacho rubio que salía del local Ichiraku, en compañía de Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru no pudo mantener una expresión neutral, la sorpresa le invadió y abrió los ojos, casi preocupado. Hinata observó la escena en silencio.

Naruto Uzumaki alzó a Mirai en alto, haciéndola reír. Sakura le acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes en el cabello, hablando como una madre cariñosa. Shikamaru advirtió el momento exacto en que la pequeña los nombraba a Hinata y a él. No supo a dónde tenía que mirar. Saludó con la cabeza, con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra se rascó el cuello. Era muy extraño. La pareja les sonrió con alegría y les lanzaron unos cuantos saludos. Shikamaru pensó que a Hinata le debía doler, pero ella les sonrió de regreso y contestó amablemente todas sus palabras.

Mirai entró al negocio, ligera y contenta. Hinata empezó a caminar antes que él. Shikamaru quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo. Era increíble cómo ella pasaba de fragilidad a fortaleza tan rápido y con tanta naturalidad.

El ramen fue servido y los tres agradecieron por la comida. Mirai no dejó de conversar con Ayame, la encargada del restaurante, sobre sus platillos preferidos. Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta cada vez que se armaba de valor como para intentar preguntarle algo a Hinata. Contó cinco veces, pero nada quiso salir de su boca. Con un sexto carraspeo, Hinata ocultó una risilla. Le dio un sorbo al tazón y lo miró fijo. Shikamaru tragó ruidoso.

—Solo… solo me preguntaba…

—Está bien —aseguró ella con suavidad. Shikamaru frunció el ceño un poco.

—Pero él ni siquiera…

Una sonrisa fue surcando el rostro de la chica, lentamente.

—Lo sé. Nunca me vio, y ya no importa. Es feliz. Eso era lo que más quería, ¿sabes?

Shikamaru resolló leve, no entendía ni por qué le molestaba, ni por qué se preocupaba. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, con la sonrisa de Hinata más acentuada, y volvió la vista a su plato. Él creía fielmente que Naruto Uzumaki llegaría a ser un extraordinario Hokage. Pero no podía cuadrar en su cabeza cómo era posible que ese chico fuera tan despistado de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había tenido en frente por tantos años. Desperdició la oportunidad inigualable de una vida tranquila.

—¿Cómo está Temari-san?

La pregunta le crispó la espalda e hizo que el ramen se le atorara en la garganta. Tosió. Ardía. Vació de un trago el agua del vaso. Hinata colocó una mano en su espalda y se disculpó, preocupada, de todas las formas que conocía.

—¡Shika-nii está rojo! —Gritaba Mirai entre asustada y divertida.

Ayame le acercó servilletas y recargó su vaso. Shikamaru lo vació, otra vez, para calmarse.

—Estoy bien.

Declarado eso, Mirai se carcajeó abiertamente, hasta los dueños del restaurante rieron un poco. Hinata se cubría los labios, los ojos le brillaban. Shikamaru carraspeó un par de veces, aclarando la garganta, recobrando la compostura.

—Ella… también está bien, supongo, creo —frunció el entrecejo fuertemente—. No lo sé, en realidad.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Solo se oían los sorbos ruidosos de Mirai, que terminaba su plato.

—O-oh, yo… no debí preguntar. Discúlpame.

El muchacho exhaló despacio, buscando las palabras correctas. Las encontró. Pero habían terminado de comer y Mirai giró la conversación, pagaron y se marcharon. Y Shikamaru no hallaba el momento adecuado para decirlas. La niña volvía a canturrear en el camino de regreso, ahora estaba en sus brazos y tironeaba a veces de su pelo solo porque _era divertido_. Shikamaru descubrió varias veces a Hinata mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

Shino Aburame acompañaba a Kurenai cuando llegaron a la casa. Mirai se estiró hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre. Platicaron unos momentos, Kurenai les agradeció el cuidar de su hija. Shino se despidió primero. Y después de que Mirai contara todo lo sucedido en el día, le murmuró algo a su madre en el oído. Kurenai los observó con los ojos muy abiertos y un leve sonrojo. Las dos se despidieron rápido, desorientándolos un poco, y los dejaron solos.

Hinata entrelazó sus manos a su espalda. Shikamaru desprendió unos soplos de sus cuerdas vocales, para distender el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos quería imaginar qué le había comentado la niña a su madre.

Estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino. Eran silencios cómodos, disfrutables. Shikamaru no recordaba cuándo había empezado a acompañarla a casa, solo lo hacía. Le daba tranquilidad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Hinata Hyūga podía amoldarse a cualquier situación. Ella sabía cuándo darle silencios y cuándo darle palabras, podía entenderlo. Lo daba todo y no esperaba nada a cambio. A Shikamaru no le parecía justo.

—Puedes preguntar cuando quieras, lo que quieras.

Las palabras se le escaparon sin poder detenerlas. Se mordió la lengua, pero ya era tarde. Hinata lo observó casi confundida. El joven Nara apretó un poco la quijada y desvió la mirada. Cuando divisaron la gran puerta de la residencia Hyūga, Hinata se detuvo.

—Shikamaru-kun, ¿tú cómo te sientes? —El cuerpo se le tensó. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos. Después añadió—. Ella te importa, ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué eran esas preguntas?_ Shikamaru podía jurar que se estaba sonrojando, le sudaban las manos y los pensamientos se le enredaban.

—Bueno —dejó una pausa. Hinata no lo interrumpió, aunque él quería que lo hiciera para acabar con ese tema tan vergonzoso de una vez—. Vivimos lejos —decidió decir.

Inquieto, miró el cielo, un árbol, sus pies, sus manos y, entre cada uno, a Hinata. Algo en sus palabras le causaron gracia, podía notar cómo se esforzaba en reprimir una sonrisa, apretando los labios fuertemente. El joven resopló y metió las manos en los bolsillos. _¿Por qué le había permitido que preguntara lo que quisiera? ¿De dónde había salido eso?_

—Shikamaru-kun. Eso no debería ser una excusa —Cruzaron miradas una vez más, le dio calma—. Si te importa, debes decirle.

—Es tan problemático —refunfuñó como lo hacía cuando iban juntos a la academia. Hinata volvió a cubrirse la sonrisa, por un momento él deseo que no lo hiciera—. Sí lo es —ratificó casi justificándose, con una risa queriendo asomar—. Ella es un problema.

—Pero quieres _estar_ con ella —puntualizó Hinata.

La frase le hizo recordar los actos de celestina de su mejor amiga, Ino. Por la mirada que le entregó y el gesto en sus labios, creyó que Hinata pensaba en lo mismo. La nostalgia pudo con ellos y compartieron una risa honesta.

—Temari es muchas cosas —dijo él, aun sonriendo—. Y sé que mi padre hubiera querido a alguien como ella para mí.

Las cejas de Hinata se juntaron de manera extraña.

—Shikamaru-kun. N-no p-puedes decirle que la quieres p-porque tu padre la hubiera elegido para ti. Debes ser tú quien la elija. Y debes hacérselo saber —dejó una pausa—. Sé que es difícil decirlo, pero hará todo más sencillo —lo miró a los ojos. Shikamaru pensó en esa confesión lejana que ella había entregado en medio de una pelea—. Escríbele. Dile lo que sientes y lo que quieres. Estoy segura de que no va a rechazarte. Temari-san… —sonrió—, es muy inteligente.

En esos ojos perlados brillaba la gentileza. Se despidieron lento. Shikamaru tuvo la extraña sensación de no querer marcharse. Ella hizo una reverencia, manteniendo formalidades que a Shikamaru le parecían innecesarias. Sin darse cuenta de que sonreía, la observó cruzar las grandes puertas en silencio. Tenía que admitirlo, el espíritu valiente de Hinata Hyūga era admirable.


End file.
